gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Way to Morning
Long Way to Morning is the eleventh episode of Gargoyles. Cast Regular Cast *Keith David ... Goliath *Salli Richardson-Whitfield ... Elisa Maza *Jeff Bennett ... Brooklyn *Edward Asner ... Hudson *Frank Welker ... Bronx *Thom Adcox-Hernandez ... Lexington *Bill Fagerbakke ... Broadway *Marina Sirtis ... Demona Guest Cast *David Warner ... Archmage *Roger Rees ... Prince Malcolm Summary Hudson is plagued by memories from 984 AD, when Prince Malcolm was poisoned. In the present day, Goliath is shot and grievously injured, but Hudson won't leave him behind, even as they are both hunted by Demona. Notes * It is revealed that Hudson is not just Goliath's mentor. He is also his predecessor. * Princess Katharine's father, Prince Malcolm, is introduced. * It is revealed that, though Prince Malcolm was a friend to the Wyvern Clan, he told Katharine horror stories about them, which may be the source of her later prejudices'. ** Her blaming them for her father's condition may have also contributed. * This episode follows a similar trend to that previously set by The Thrill of the Hunt, Temptation, and Deadly Force, in which Goliath is primarily partnered with one member of his clan, in this case Hudson. * This episode introduces the Archmage, who will become a more serious adversary in Avalon. * This episode revealed the source of the damage to Hudson eye. It was an injury inflicted by the Archmage. ** Curiously, the injury did not properly heal, even after stone hibernation, which has been noted to have rejuvenating affects, suggesting that there are limits to the ability. Trivia References Memorable Quotes *Goliath: is wounded. He and Hudson are facing Demona. speaks weakly You... can't... face her. *Hudson: I can face her. I just can't beat her. *Goliath: Thank you for keeping me alive, Hudson. There's no one else I'd rather have at my side. *Hudson: chuckle I'd forgotten that for a time. scoff I thought my warrior days were over. *Goliath: Nonsense! There are *years* of fighting left for you. *Hudson: Aye, now there's something to look forward to. *both laugh and glide off *Flashback *Hudson: It is time for me to step down, and for you to lead. *Goliath: It was your skills that led us to the Archmage. I cannot take command *now*! *Hudson: It's time, my friend. his hand on Goliath's shoulder *Goliath: Then I will. But only if you stay by my side. I will need your wisdom to guide me. *Broadway: We've got to stop her. *Goliath: Yes. But how? We cannot lock her up here, and I will *not* discuss the alternative! *Hudson: Give it up, girl. You can't win. *Demona: I'm smarter, stronger and I'm younger than you! Your pride will cost you your *life*! *Hudson: But I know something you don't. Something that only comes with age. I know how to wait. *sun rises and they turn to stone *Demona: she's fighting Hudson I would have ended this quickly! But now you'll suffer! *Brooklyn: What's Demona's game this time? *Goliath: I don't know. But we're going to find out. *Elisa Maza: But I'm okay. You don't have to go! You know it's a trap! *Hudson: If he doesn't go now, Demona will know her plan failed. She'll come after you again. *Flashback *Demona: angrily I don't know who the bigger fool is? Him for leading, you for following, or me for not leaving you both. *Demona: You can run, but you can't hide. In fact, you can't even run. *Goliath: It's hopeless, Hudson. Save yourself. *Hudson: Hear me, lad. We go together, or we don't go at all. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes